myritiemfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Agorion War
During 666 APW, the final member of the Danam family had died people thought that was bullshit. So they went down to hell and said "Satanberin give us that family back because you're being a douche." He was like "no lol" and the war between Agorionanosrn and Hell began. The Early Stages The war was officially recognized on the 34th of Secrecy's Aspiration, when a famous mercenary lord, Carithos Underwood took up a great sword said to command geomancing abilities, the The Horned Quake and cleaved through the top of a mountain, resulting in it sliding over and crushing the fort of a noble he was hired to "quietly assassinate", this event is known as "Carithos' Cleave". With no house willing to claim responsibility for the lives lost from Carithos' Cleave, so many would point fingers at eachother. Many small skirmishes and attacks were launched by noble house at noble house, and by 668, a large number of elves living Shiningvine Village had joined the war. These rebels would name themselves "The Shiningvine Rebellion" and preach that they were working to bring peace to Myritiem, but it was clear to many that the group was intent on taking Agorion for the elves, motivated by bitterness over ancient conflicts caused when humans took over Cesaurus. Simutaniously, a number of necromancers came out of hiding, and many would join their orders motivated by the desire to bring back their loved ones. They would be known as the The Cult of Z'resh. The elves would launch raids on various noble settlements in central Agorion, leaving nothing but destruction behind. And the Cult would end up sweeping across the north of Agorion, raising abominations. By 670, the Agorion military had declared martial law, although few would listen to them. The commander Patriches Gallant Senior took command of the Agorion throne and commanded his soldiers, leading them to push against the elves, the necromancers, and even citizens of the agorion empire who were opposed to his rule. More Conflicts Towards the end of the Tranquility's Renewal of 670, a young woman known as Carrie Underwood joined the conflict as part of the Agorion army, she was found out to be the daughter of Carithos Underwood, and was fighting to remove the bad blood left in her family name. Her exploits are well documented, and it is said that she quickly rose to become the greatest warrior in Agorion history, although many scholars believe her stories to be greatly exaggerated. Carrie would be joined by a young man known as Allian Jackson, a powerful magician. These two fell in love, but their love would not be able to be consummated as something horrible would happen and change the war. Commander Patriches Gallant was slain in combat, ambushed by a large wave of golems who swarmed the Hero's Guild and left it in rubble. The newly established "Magister's Association" popped into existence and began passing out war golems to random nobles, due to a high death count, these creatures would be heavily relied on and mass-produced by the association, and several other mages with varying results. Some of these golems would far outclass the association's models, and could take on armies alone. One such golem, Grongrovatz, was developed by the Cult of Z'resh to end the war. This golem was forged of dead bodies and bones, and many soldiers would drop their weapons and cower at the mere sight of their friends being assimilated into the beast after it had devoured them. Elsewhere, the Barash family who had risen from the ashes had managed to gather many allies in central Agorion. Lord Litius Barash the First gathered many allies and wiped out the elves of Shiningvine, his first born child, Litius the Second was said to have been a tactical genius and managed to outmaneuver and defeat many elven raiders. Shiningvine was almost entirely cleared of elven blood, and many members of other races were relocated to the village as a place for people who have lost their homes to go to. The Barash family captured north Myritiem, and pushed down south, planning to take the throne. The Final Days In the year 672, members of the Barash family had reached the Agorion capital, although many of their men were lost. With his eye plucked out, Litius Barash the First would push his way to the throne, unchallenged by any guards, honouring him as the only noble lord strong enough to brave through the bandits on the warsides, golems who thought only to kill, and undead ravaging the countryside. His bloody boots left blood on the blue carpets of the citadel, and his blade scraped across the floor, but never before had any soldier seen a man so inspiring and majestic. Litius pulled the Agorite Crown off of the cold throne and placed it on his head, turning the red agorite ore blue and took his seat. It is known that on that day, the Barash family would claim the title of "Agor", Litius Agor'Barash the First was crowned the Emperor of all Agorion. Despite this he had an issue, the warsides were still in conflict, even if he were named king he needed to prove it. Meanwhile at Bridgeton, Allian was participating in the greatest and only naval battle to grace the Great Agorion War, two giant warships approached eachother from each side of Bridgeton, built by rich nobles who invested every dime into it. These whips were known as the "Moving Bridges", as they were warships rivaling the size of the city of Bridgeton itself. So large that these ships were that they could even dock smaller warships to themselves and set them off to fight for them, Bridgeton would be damaged in this crossfire, but in the end, the ships managed to destroy eachother, leaving a razed city between them. Allian himself was injured in the fight, but pulled himself up and began a long journey to the capital where his lover was stationed. Daybreak 673 had begun by now, and the war was thought lost. In a cold winter, the war had destroyed most of South Agorion, and the capital only survived because the Cult of Z'resh thought it more interesting to spend some time raising the dead before their corpses would sink unto the Underworld. Litius the First died in the throne room, said to have been killed by the stress of his kingship, never having died in battle as he thought he would. Litius the Second succeeded him, but the throning ceremony would be cut short when Grongrovatz finally broke down the capital walls. Carrie Underwood at the time had become even more renowned, a symbol for hope for her people, having saved many lives and slain many enemies. Knowing that the Agorion Empire could not win the fight with Grongrovatz alive, she alone rushed the great behemoth. Although there are some conflicting reports of what really happened, it is thought by many that Carrie reached Grongrovatz core, losing both legs and an arm, using all of her strength, she stopped the golem by piercing its core, stopping the rampage of the great beast. Her battered corpse would fall from the skies, described by some as "an angel falling from the divine". Allian reached the battlefield and discovered his lover dead. Consumed by rage, he released all of his magical torrent in the greatest display of arcane command ever witnessed on Myritiem, so powerful was this spell that his magic would disrupt the cores of all the golems on the battlefield, shatter the magic raising the undead, and silence the casting of the necromancers for some time. His body was ripped apart by his own magic, Arrian used only his unbreakable will to place himself beside his lover before his death. Taking advantage of the break in the undead forces, the Agorion soldiers, a large number of brave villagers, and even the surviving nobles in the area who wished to take the throne would combine their forces and engage the remaining necromancers of Z'resh. Crushing the cores of golems and downing the powerful mages, rendered powerless by Arrian. It is said that on that night, two new stars appeared in the sky that shown more brightly than any other, with the exception of the light of the eight. Surrounded by other stars, they would form a constellation still visible today, known as "The Two Lovers". Litius the Second managed to establish peace amongst a large number of nobles while they were still tired from the war, and before his death, would unite Myritiem. Additional Information * During the war, a strange tradition began. It was common for warriors to pluck an eye out of a warrior they defeated, but chose not to kill. Kinder warriors would do this to discourage their opponents from fighting anymore, but leave them to live to rebuild following the war. * The Great Spambergini was here. Category:Lore